A New Journey-The Rarishy Series Chapter 2
by MLPHumanized
Summary: The second chapter of an on-going series about a romantic and highly sexualized relationship between humanized versions of Rarity and Fluttershy.


-Rarity and Fluttershy are facing towards each other while lying on Rarity's bed. They are holding hands while Rarity, with her other is putting her fingers through Fluttershy's hair.-

"Rarity, shouldn't we be getting ready for Pinkie's party?"

"Oh that can wait Darling, we have a few hours before we have to start preparing. Don't you want to have some fun? I know I do…"

Rarity moves her hand down to the end of the v in Fluttershy's shirt, slipping her hand inside squeezing her left breast. A soft squeak comes out of Fluttershy as she rolls over on to her back. Rarity pulls down Fluttershy's shirt exposing both of her large, full breasts laying over it. She starts to lightly lick her right nipple in a circular fashion, occasionally sucking.

"Ahh, Rarity..."

Fluttershy puts her hand on Rarity's right hip and digs in as Rarity puts her tongue in her mouth. Their tongues move around each other in unison as each breath brings them closer. Rarity puts her hand on Fluttershy's shoulder and starts to push herself downward and stops Fluttershy's face right under her vagina. She lifts up her form fitting night-gown and places herself on top of Fluttershy's face. A muffled moan came from Fluttershy as she started to open her mouth and lick into her. Her tongue slips into Rarity's tight vagina, moving around inside of her tasting how sweet she is. Rarity starts to slowly grinding into Fluttershy's face, rubbing her clitoris against her lips. Her vagina starts to throb as she moves faster, gripping onto the bed; her breathing becomes rapid and with a heavy sigh starts to cum into Fluttershy's mouth. Rarity's warm cum flows into her, filling her, and Fluttershy with a surprised expression swallows. Rarity pushes her self down harder on Fluttershy's face, forcing Fluttershy to continue to pleasure her. Rarity's body starts to shutter and she lets out a loud moan as she forcefully cums into Fluttershy's mouth again but this time cumming so much it flows out her mouth, dripping down her neck. Rarity lifts off of her and moves herself next to Fluttershy on the bed.

"Thank you Fluttershy, that was fabulous. I must repay you, especially after making such a mess on your pretty face!"

"That's okay, ….I enjoyed it a lot. You are…you are delicious Rarity."

"I appreciate the compliment but I refuse to deny you, don't be so modest Fluttershy."

Rarity moves herself on top of Fluttershy again but adjusting herself into the scissoring position. She thrusts forward grinding down unto Fluttershys vagina. They both feel a soft and smooth sensation as they rub into each other. Fluttershy with a flushed expression puts her arms around Rarity pulling her closer, they both start to move faster and eventually her body become slightly limp as she cums into Rarity. Her cum flows inside and then down Rarity legs as Rarity continues to slide herself across Fluttershy's wet vagina.

"Mm, I am really good now…I don't think I could take anymore…"

"Aww, well thanks okay gorgeous. We'll just have to continue later…we should start getting ready for the party anyway."

Rarity gets off the bed and extends her hand to Fluttershy. Rarity leads her into the bathroom and turns on the water. They both enter the shower together, taking turns under the water.

"Here, let me get your back Rarity."

She turns around facing the other wall as Fluttershy puts a fair amount of body wash into her hand. She begins to softly massage it into her back while going in circular motions. Fluttershy slides her soap-covered hands to her stomach to hug Rarity from behind. Rarity relaxes her body into Fluttershy's and after a blissful moment she turns around to kiss her on the forehead. They continue to share a few sweet glances and kisses until they both instinctively step out the shower to start to get ready.

As they were styling their hair, they both humorously discussed what could be the potential occasion they could be celebrating at Pinkie's party. In this moment, the two lovers are obliviously to what will be expecting them when they arrive at Twilight's house later. Large egos will clash and others will come together when Rarity's and Fluttershy's new relationship status is revealed to the group.


End file.
